


My Serpent Life

by Syrena_Ravenwood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_Ravenwood/pseuds/Syrena_Ravenwood
Summary: I go back to Riverdale after I get a phone call about a murder. I meet my old friends and I meet new people. But who can I trust and can I cope with my past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Announcement**

Hi everyone,  
Thank you for reading this book!  
First things first, I want to give a special thank you to @MLTonks . She made this amazing cover for me. And I love it soooo much. Go follow her, she writes amazingly stories, go check her out.

I also got my inspiration for this book partly from @MLTonks (Wattpatt), Innocentbughead (Instagram), Bettysnews (Instagram), Softbugheads (Intagram), Buggiesreign (Instagram), RvdBettyau (Instagram), Bugheadlunatic (Instagram), Rosegoldbetty (Instagram) and lastly but not least Sproutside_Edits (also Instagram).  
I will take my time with this book, I don’t want to rush it and ruin it. So I don’t schedule my uploading. I just upload when I finish a chapter.  
I’m at school a lot of time and when I’m home I will be busy with school. I’m learning to become a teacher, so all my priorities are school.

Thank you for understanding.  
Now on with the book!

Xx Syrena 


	2. I'm Back

It starts where you expect it would start. The Blossom twins, Cheryl and Jason on the Fourth of July. They went out, just after dawn, to Sweetwater River for an early boat ride. It went different than expected. The boat flipped, causing Jason to drown and Cheryl wet on the shore.   
The police was looking for Jason’s body in Sweetwater River. But they found none. I think you already know it. Everyone knows it. It’s a small town, gossip goes around really fast.

Two girls just arriving at the Pembrooke, a mother and her daughter, both of them have brown-black hair. A boy with red hair walking up in his room after a summer working with his dad. The perfect girl next door with her blond hair in a ponytail and her best friend in her room. A boy with a beanie on his black hair in a diner that is open 24/7. And a girl who just lost her brother in a tragic accident. 

~~~

I walk into a school that looks very familiar to me, although I can’t really remember it. I walk to the reception to ask for the gym. The lovely lady points out the way for me, so I walk in the direction of the gym. There I see the girl I was looking for. I’m so happy to see her doing something she really loves, cheerleading.

“Hey, I’m back” I say to Cheryl, she looks at me. She’s wearing her white shirt with yellow short sleeves and with yellow HBIC letters on the back and simple black shorts. Her beautiful red hair is in a ponytail with a matching yellow bow. Unlike me she looks flawless. 

“Shoo bitches” Cheryl says to her cheer squad. I walk to Cheryl as the cheerleaders go to the locker room.

“How are y….” I can’t finish my sentence because Cheryl interrupts me. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks with stern and angry eyes. 

“Oh please Cheryl you can stop the act, you know why I’m here” I say with a little bit of sadness and volume in my voice. Cheryl may be a drama queen and a bitch, but look closer and if you get to know her, then you’ll see a different Cheryl. She actually is a nice, kind and caring girl. She has reasons to act the way she does. She doesn’t react to me at all, I was expecting to get a yell from her but she just stands there, looking at me like I’m a stranger. 

“Cher, why didn’t you call me?” I ask now with wet eyes. She knows what I’m talking about, the subject is for both of us a very sensitive subject. Jason.

“Because” she starts but then stops. I’m still standing there, right in front of her, playing with my sleeves. 

“Because I don’t want to believe it” she finally speaks through her tears. She’s really crying now and I stand there not really knowing what to do. Should I hug her? Does she want to be hugged? Do I lay my hand on her back for mental support? I don’t know! Oh god this is awkward, maybe I can ask her to go home, no wait she still has school, right? I mean it’s only 11:30 A.M. so I guess she still has school. Oh my god why am I so bad at this, she is almost done with crying now it looks like I don’t care.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Cheryl then asks to me. I’m not really surprised, she is the person to skip school.

“Are you sure I can come back, back to Thornhill?” I don’t have a lot of memories of my time in Thornhill, but I remember that before I left Cheryl screamed at me to not ever come back to Thornhill and if I would ever set foot in it again she will burn everything down I love. I knew that she didn’t really mean it but you know, it’s still Cheryl. 

“I will be right back, stay here, don’t move. I’m going to change” she says and walks away immediately. So that’s what I do for the next 5 minutes.

“Oh my god, you actually didn’t move. I should have known better” she says laughing. She is now dressed in a black crop top, a black skirt with white stripes that form squares together, red heels and her iconic spider brooch. Once again she makes me feel like a slob.

“You told me not to move, and you know that I won’t move then” I say, at least I got Cheryl to laugh again.

“Let’s go” we walk out of the school, skipping school for today. Not that I went to Riverdale High anymore. I once did, but then I had to move. I couldn’t go to Riverdale High, it was and still is more than 3 hours away from where I live now.

~~~

We walk into Thornhill, it feels weird. I haven’t been here for about 2 year. It hasn’t changed really, the same creepy walls, the way too big dining area and I can’t forget about the halls that look like a maze. I always got lost, I had to leave 15 minutes before I actually had to leave. Okay maybe that’s a little bit dramatic but that’s what you get from Cheryl Blossom.

“Do you want something to drink?” she asks me as we walk towards the kitchen. It’s beautiful here. Jason loved to bake things, he wasn’t really good at it but he liked it. He never gave up hope to make the perfect cake.

“Yes please, do you have juice?” I ask, she nods and turns to the fridge. The big fridge which is never empty, always filled with drinks and delicious food. That’s new for me, I barely have food in the house.

“How did you know about Jay-Jay? I didn’t call you, so who did?” yes why didn’t you call me Cheryl, why didn’t you. That’s what I want to say but I won’t. Instead I drink from my juice to buy some time.

“Well as shocking as it may be, it was your mom who called me” I pause for a second, it’s not an easy subject.

“She told me that Jason went missing, missing IN the water. She also said that I probably should come this way for if it turns out not to be good. Good I believed her and came, I don’t want to miss his funeral” a tear fell from my cheeks as I tell Cheryl how I knew it. Jason’s death is a terrifying thing that happened.

“Mom forbid us to go to your room when she sent you away. So it’s still there, do you want to look?” She tells me, obviously to cheer me up a little bit. Not knowing what is going to happen. I nod, so we walk up the stairs. I start playing with the sleeves from my shirt. I do that when I get nervous. It has been 2 years since I have last been in that room, I changed a lot in a short period.

“Oh my god, why is it PINK?” I say through my laughter. I really did like pink 2 years ago. Blue, green and black are my colours now. The colour pink is in the trash can. We are both laughing now, I stop when I see a picture.


End file.
